Agridulce sensación
by Viko W
Summary: Deidara se siente extraño cada vez que se encuentra con ese sujeto, ¿qué será? *madadei* *spoiler adentro*


**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias**: Ortografía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Agridulce sensación.**

Cuando le vio por primera vez a la salida de la escuela esperando por Itachi en ese lujoso jaguar, su rostro se puso inusualmente caliente y lo saludó un tanto nervioso. Sin entender bien el por qué, quedó de verse con Itachi.

Ese día más tarde visitó la residencia Uchiha y sin querer, escuchó su nombre.

_Madara._

La segunda ocasión fue inesperada y sus labios decidieron fallecer cuando él lo cubrió con su paraguas en medio de la lluvia frente a la parada del autobús. Dadas las circunstancias se ofreció a llevarlo y Deidara asintió a penas. Condujo hasta su apartamento y al llegar se despidió cortésmente con un "te veré después" sonriendo de forma tal que produjo en su interior una burbujeante sensación.

Esa noche no pudo dormir.

El tercer encuentro fue devastador… más bien, fue revelador y Deidara terminó con el rostro hundido entre la almohada tras llevarse una _no _muy grata sorpresa:

Estaba enamorado.

La vergüenza se mezcló con las mariposas al recordar al Uchiha despidiéndolo con un beso en la mejilla.

Después de eso decidió que no quería volver a verlo nunca más.

La cuarta vez se dio justo en la entrada de su apartamento mientras se disponía a comprar los víveres. Y al abrir, ahí estaba él.

Las piernas le temblaron y ante el inminente rubor cerró la puerta de golpe.

Desde ese día Itachi empezó a tener ojeras.

En la quinta ocasión, mientras regresaba del trabajo de medio tiempo se topó con él en una esquina. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y su cuerpo entero tembló.

—Hey, te ves pálido.

Madara sonrió con cierto aire de satisfacción y poco después le robó el aliento.

Creyó que las piernas le fallarían, pero antes de que sucediera el besó terminó.

—Estamos en las mismas…

Deidara pestañeó perplejo y lo contempló pronunciar con absoluto detalle las últimas dos palabras que resonarían con fuerza en su cabeza.

"… _me gustas."_

Su cara se tiñó de rojo.

—¿Q-qué… u-uhn?

Ese fue el inicio del fin de sus buenas notas en clases y las mañanas sin dolor de caderas.

Fin.

.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora**** (AY):** este pequeño surgió mientras trapeaba la sala. Fue genial escribirlo ya que todo se dio bastante bien: a la primera encontré una libreta y el lápiz que había dado por perdido. Se supone que es romántico, pero al final no pude evitar darle ese ligero toque perverso.

Uhm, probablemente se pregunten ¿qué rayos hacía Mada esperando a Itachi? ¡Yo que sé! Tal vez ya le había echado el ojo a Dei y por eso fue xDD. Seeh, esa es la razón.

Como aclaración, en la mayoría de mis fics siempre que le sucede algo a Madara se desquita o deja a cargo a alguien obligaciones que sólo él debería hacer. En este caso como Dei lo 'rechazó' se desquitó con Itachi, de alguna forma… que implica trabajo de oficina.

Y no, no dejé abandonado el fic largo. A mediados de abril subo la actualización, aun no he llegado a las… ahm… cuando llegue a las seis hojas les aviso.

Antes de terminar las notas, este drabble se lo dedico a Hevith. No te conozco pero me pone de buen humor leer tus comentarios en mis fics. Gracias por ellos, suelen darme ánimos para no olvidar amor yaoi y continuar publicando. Oh, sí, escribe más madadei o iré hasta tu casa y te azotaré… y lo peor es que te gustará.

LOL.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Spoiler, leer sólo si estás prepada.

**Notas de la autora (): **bien , prácticamente… noo, ese Kabuto!! Como se atreve!! Deidaraaaaaaaaaa!!! D': … bueno, la necrofilia te iría bien Madara xDD pero noooo!! Deidaraaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Ahhhh me lleva el tren noooo!! Es horrible *llorando y gritando*. Noo, no veré el nuevo cap, nooo *tiembla*… ahmm ¬v¬ lo veré pero sólo para saber que coño dice en español... ahh, y si me gusta entonces amaré a Kabuto... y sino entonces es un lkjfdsahdfga y diré: maldito muere hijo de...c kedfhiusahdf!!! Dx

Ya no puedo escribir cosas sobre el fic que antes habían llegado a mí. Si me disculpan voy al baño a vomitar… ahg… de emoción y terror.


End file.
